createthisworldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Kingdom of Celerion
Created by u/Artorius-Rex GEOGRAPHY Celerian land has a fairly moderate climate, experiencing a fairly balanced amount of each season, and is mostly riddled with grasslands, showing little variation across the territory. Underground minerals are not very common, but some copper can be found, and many buffalo roam the land. A few woodlands do exist within Celerion, most of which are used to construct varies things for the Celerian people. BIOLOGY/ETHNICITY Celerion is inhabited by humans, usually with light hair, and being on the taller side. HISTORY The Kingdom of Celerion’s exact founding date is not known, however, the state was founded when the Celerian tribes inhabiting the area elected a King in their primary city of Brosovium, which became the Nation’s Capital, and adopting the civilized culture of the rest of the world, which they had picked up from travelers Celerion existed as a City-State for some time, until the reign of King Polabius I, who forged the Blade of Érelon (see Occurrence of Magic) and using its power subjected surround tribes, bringing Celerion to its present borders. SOCIETY Celerion is an urbanized Society, centered around its Capital City of Brosovium, where a King is elected by the nobles of the city. The King Reigns with absolute power until his death, upon which a new King is elected from amongst the nobles. Although there is no official dynasty in Celerion, all Kings have been related to each other, being from the same nobility. Besides the nobility, society has 2 other classes, the Middle Class, made up of educated non-nobles, such as Merchants and Judges, as well as Military individuals. The rest of Celerion’s citizens are peasants, living outside of Brosovium. A great flaw of this system is that around 75% of Celerion’s citizens belong to the peasant class. CULTURE Most of Celerion’s Upper and Middle Classes are of very high, civilized (Napoleonic) Culture, however some unique customs are present, as the Celerian people practice a monotheistic religion, worship an omnipotent good God, whom they believe created the world. Celerians pray to him in Private, believing those who faithfully serve God will go to a splendid afterlife after death, and blasphemy against God is a great offense prohibited by law. Celerians also greatly respect trees, calling them the “Pillars of the Sky”. A Celerian citizen must obtain permission from the King to cut a tree. Celerion is also a bilingual society, speaking English (Called “The Old Tongue”, as it was the language of most of Tribal Celerion) Polish is also used, called, “The Royal Tongue” as it was the language of the tribes living around Brosovium. The Offical language of the Government is Polish, which is not a problem, as the Upper and Middle classes grow up with both English and Polish as native tongues. (Note that the naming of the 2 languages in Celerion does not imply one is more superior than the other.) OCCURRENCE OF MAGIC The Blade of Érelon, a large broadsword that glows blue with power, is a great artifact of Celerion, and it gives a King power over the Celerian army. The Supernatural aspect of the blade is its link to the Celerian King, always returning to him through any circumstance possible, as well as being a strong sword. MAJOR EXPORTS/IMPORTS A decent amount of copper is found in Celerion, however due to its grassy location, farming is the most prominent industry outside of urban arms manufacturing. These days, the Celerian rife is a great weapon. Celerion lacks trees, however, which is why they are considered so sacred, and are only used to make the aforementioned rifles. (I accidentally posted this prior to completion so then I hid and edited it.) Posts: The Kingdom of Celerion The Forging of Érelon The Northern Lords A Map of Celerion The Second Council of Brosovium The Arkium Colony The Journal of Colonel Maximus Parios, Governor of Arkium